


Clear Night Everywhere [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [6]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clubbing, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: “Anything he experiences, so can we if he lets us.”Felix nods, yet again in awe, eyes lighting up with a thought. “Does that include—?”“Yeah, it does,” Wolfgang says, giving Felix a wolfish grin he can’t help but match. “Get us drunk.”(Felix takes the Cluster's favorite DJ to a club.)
Relationships: Felix Brenner & Riley Blue, Felix Brenner & Wolfgang Bogdanow
Series: Felix+ [PODFIC] [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983796
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Clear Night Everywhere [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clear Night Everywhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10955340) by [Chancy_Lurking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking). 



> Thanks to Paraka for hosting and Chancy_Lurking for having blanket permission!

cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Sense8/Felix+/06%20Clear%20Night%20Everywhere.mp3) | 00:12:22 | 8.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

 _Mad World_ by Adam Lambert

### Crosspost

cross posted at [Dreamwidth](https://opalsong.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
